1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing a telecommunications network.
2. Related Art
When describing a public telecommunications network it is usual to subdivide the network into two parts a first part being a core network and the other part being an access network. The access network is that part of the network which extends from a subscriber's equipment to a local telephony exchange. The access network includes telephone poles, drop wires, cables, junction boxes, primary cross connection points and secondary cross-connection points which are familiar features of the urban and rural landscapes. These are the components which are most exposed to the elements and a large number of faults can occur in this part of the network as a consequence. The core network includes the local and trunk exchanges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,225 describes an apparatus for measuring the capacitance of a telephone cable in order to determine the distance of an open circuit fault from a measurement point.
In the past network operators have relied upon subscribers to report faults. This may take place some time after the fault has occurred because some subscribers only use their equipment infrequently.